Problem: Luis did 30 fewer push-ups than Emily in the morning. Emily did 65 push-ups. How many push-ups did Luis do?
Solution: Emily did 65 push-ups, and Luis did 30 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $65 - 30$ push-ups. She did $65 - 30 = 35$ push-ups.